Young one's
by Angel Pendragon
Summary: Two young boys end up in Camelot.. but not their camelot.. the boys are related to Arthur nd Merlin
1. Not their Camelot

_**Young one's!**_

"_**Where are we" snapped the handsome young boy, his sandy golden hair blowing menacingly in his eye's.**_

_**He looked around the forest his eye's darting about, fretting, hoping to see something he was familiar with.**_

_**A sleek, skinny, pale but oddly enchanting boy strolled up beside him and peered around.**_

_**He narrowed his eye's as he glanced into the distance, a mischievous smile began to creep across his face, "Camelot you fool, where else?" the skinny boy replied as he shot off into the distance.**_

"_**Wade, wait" the golden haired boy frowned as his friend ran off, "you idiot Wade… you don't just run off" he yelled after his friend.**_

_**The golden haired boy pulled at his armour, releasing his protective wrist wear and once again yelled after his friend "where's my bag for the armour?".**_

_**His friend did not reply. He was long gone.**_

_**The young handsome boy made his way through the forest cursing and mumbling about how much of an idiot his friend was for darting off out of the forest straight into Camelot.**_

_**As this was not their Camelot, the young boy knew from the atmosphere and certain things in the forest that this Camelot was not their Camelot.**_

_**The young boy strolled calmly into the outskirts of the town square and frowned when he saw his friend, leaned over the water pump, panting like a dog.**_

"_**I told you not to run off, but do you ever listen to me eh?" he didn't sound happy and his friend knew this.**_

"_**What.. It's Camelot, what is wrong with you" said the skinny pale boy through pants.**_

_**The golden haired boy stood before his friend, shaking his head.**_

"_**Are you a complete moron?" he spat.**_

_**The skinny boy had a confused expression on his face "no… why? What's wrong?" he forced through sharp gasps.**_

"_**Oh for heavens sake, drink some water, you sound like……." the handsome young boy threw his friend his hip flask and pointed to the water pump "drink.. Come on! We don't have all day" he snapped.**_

_**The handsome blond boy stood with his hand on his hip and took in the sights of Camelot.**_

_**His weary friend stepped up beside him, "why are you acting so weird Christopher?" he asked.**_

_**The blond boy turned to his friend and snarled, showing his teeth "do you not see?" he said as he heavily slapped his hand on his friends back.**_

_**The skinny boy stumbled forwards as the other young boys hand came slamming down on his back.**_

"_**See what" he said with curiosity.**_

_**The blond boy let out a stunned laugh "some magician you are… you cant even tell when we aren't in our own time".**_

_**The skinny boy pulled a WTF face at his friend, "ah I see what you're doing.. I'm not falling for that Christopher" he said as he waved his finger at the other young boy.**_

_**The blond boy stood amazed and shocked "Wade.. Do I look like I am joking?" he spat as he grabbed his friend by the shirt and forced him to look towards the castle.**_

"_**Gaius… he's dead.. But here he walks" said the blond boy as he pointed towards the old physician.**_

_**The skinny boy squinted at the old man. Then the biggest idiotic grin spread across his face "oh my god, do you… do you think my spell worked" the skinny boy gushed pure excitement in his voice.**_

_**His eye's now a bright blue and brimming with excitement.**_

_**The blond boy glared at him with his equally bright blue eye's, he smacked his friend on the back of the head "well done smart ass, now how do we get back" he snarled through gritted teeth.**_

_**The two young boys leaned against the wall near the water pump, the skinny one was staring at the tap, watching the water fall drop by drop.**_

"_**Please tell me you have a plan to get us back" the blond boy bluntly asked as he kicked the dirt with his left foot.**_

_**The skinny boy pulled all kinds of moronic faces as he was thinking.**_

"_**I take that as a no then" snapped the blond one as he pushed off from the wall.**_

"_**Where are you going" asked the skinny boy jumping to life as soon as he saw his friend move away from the wall.**_

_**The blond boy rolled his eye's, "to find something to eat, I am starving and you lost the bag" he said as he pushed past his friend.**_

"_**I didn't exactly lose it" the skinny boy whipped defensively.**_

_**The blond boy glared at him "well it's not here is it" he grunted.**_

_**The skinny boy shrugged his shoulders "technically it is in Camelot, just not this Camelot" he began to spurt but his friend cut him off.**_

"_**lets just find some food and then we will… sort this mess out…ok" the blond boy said as he spun around on the spot, trying to decide which way to go.**_

"_**Palace kitchens are that way" directed the skinny boy.**_

_**The blond boy took off in the direction the skinny one pointed to.**_

"_**But if you don't want to end up in the stocks then I advice you go to the town square" the skinny boy pointed in the opposite direction.**_

_**The blond boy glared at the skinny one and then took off the other direction "thanks, I'm not going in the stocks for anyone" he snapped.**_

_**The skinny boy grinned "pity, would be a good show" he laughed.**_

_**The blond boy rolled his eye's and playfully shoved his friend "that's your job Wade, I do the sword fighting and you do the stocks" he joked.**_

_**Wade rolled his eye's "do you, is that why you have the biggest injury record in Camelot".**_

_**The blond boy glared at his friend "well if my ser…. If my friend wasn't such a rubbish swordsman maybe my training would improve" he mocked.**_

_**The skinny boy pouted and shook his head "no Christopher, you would still be a shocking swordsman" the skinny boy teased.**_

"_**Oh do shut up Wade" barked the blond boy as he rummaged in his tunic pocket.**_

_**He stopped dead in front of a market stall and ordered his friend to pick up two apples "nice one's, not worm infested one's" he snapped.**_

_**He continued to rummage in his pocket, "do you have any money" he whispered to his friend.**_

_**The skinny boy cocked his brow and huffed, he dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin "I want it back" he said as he handed it over.**_

_**The blond boy handed the man behind the stall the coin and took the apples, the man gave the boy an odd look and chuckled as he eyed the boys outfit.**_

_**Christopher and Wade walked on eating the apples, "I think maybe the next plan of action is to hide that…. Armour" advised the skinny boy.**_

_**The blond boy stood astounded "HIDE… hide my armour.. No way" he screeched.**_

_**The skinny boy grinned "well then, be prepared for a lot more weird looks from people".**_

_**Christopher looked down at his outfit, a mini version of the armour Prince Arthur wears.**_

"_**Is it really that bad" asked the blond boy.**_

_**His friend waved his hand to shun all comments "I'm not saying a word, its your choice" he refused to make any comment on the young boys outfit.**_

"_**I look an idiot right?" the young blond stated as he yanked at the armour that covered his shirt and leggings.**_

"_**Help me out of it please" he almost begged his friend who stood smirking.**_

"_**Oh but my lord, what if you get attacked by dragons and ……….." the skinny boy trailed off as he noticed someone in the distance.**_

_**He dived for his friend and pulled him behind a wall as he watched the person walk past.**_

"_**What on earth are you doing Wade" the blond boys voice high pitched and demanding.**_

_**The skinny boy shot Christopher a cold stare "shush" he hissed.**_

"_**I will not shush" he barked, the skinny boy glared at him, his blue eye's like ice.**_

"_**Who are we hiding from anyway" asked the blond boy as he poked his head out from behind the wall.**_

_**Wade sighed "my father" he replied.**_

_**Christopher's eye's widened as he shot up "where" he squeaked.**_

_**Wade gripped his shirt and pulled him back down with a thud.**_

_**The blond boy rubbed his back, "hey watch it, that was my back" he wailed.**_

_**Wade peered out from the wall and watched the man who had passed, his father.**_

"_**Hmm so where's my daddy then" the blond boy muttered as he leaned against Wade.**_

"_**Do you mind, you're crushing me" the skinny boy wined as he forced Christopher off with his shoulder.**_

"_**Don't be such a girl Wade" Christopher replied as he straightened himself up and began to walk out.**_

"_**Where are you going" Wade screeched as he saw his friend walk off.**_

_**Christopher turned and grinned "over there, away from you" he mocked.**_

_**Wade rolled his eye's and pressed against the wall watching his father, he watched as his father laughed and joked with people in the market.**_

_**Gaius strolled towards the man and waved, he handed the man a small bottle, he leaned into his ear and said something which made the man laugh.**_

_**His smile the spitting image of his, people said he looked like his father when he was younger.**_

_**He would never have believed it unless he saw it himself, now he had, he was dumbstruck. **_

_**The man walked away from Gaius and jogged towards the castle.**_

_**Gaius smiled after the man then remembered he had to tell him something, so he called after him.**_

"_**Merlin… don't forget to bring me back some rosehip".**_

_**Merlin nodded and gave Gaius the thumbs up.**_

_**Christopher had gone, he had disappeared out of sight as Wade was admiring his own father.**_

_**The man he looked up to and loved, the man he aspired to be like more than anything.**_

_**Christopher aspired to be like his own father Arthur and to be honest he was achieving that very well by being a complete prat to Wade, just like Arthur was to Merlin when they were younger.**_

_**Although not this young.**_

_**Christopher and Wade were 14 and 13, Wade being 13 a year younger than Christopher.**_

_**They were best friends, not to mention Wade was also Christopher's servant.**_

_**Merlin and Arthur had decided that they should become friends and Wade was offered a job as Christopher's child servant.**_

_**But he was more of a buddy to go hunting with and to train with.**_

_**Christopher crossed the market square to the castle.**_

_**A guard stepped in front of him "are you lost boy" he barked.**_

_**Christopher stared up at him and smirked "I'm pretty sure I'm not. I need to see Morgana" he replied with a huff.**_

_**The guard stared down at him as if he was a tiny bug.**_

"_**Does Lady Morgana know you're here" he asked his tone irritating.**_

_**Christopher bit his tongue, he wanted to hurl abuse at the idiot guard, he didn't have this trouble in his Camelot, he would be able to walk straight in and not even have the guards bat an eye lid. **_

_**Gaius stepped up behind the boy and coughed, his expression questioning.**_

"_**That's some fancy gear you have there" he said with an inquiring tone.**_

_**Christopher shrugged his shoulders "eh its just armour" he replied.**_

_**Gaius studied the boys face "do I know you" he asked.**_

_**Christopher could tell Gaius was thinking hard, "erm I don't think so" Christopher answered back, back peddling across the market square.**_

"_**I swear I know you" Gaius continued.**_

_**Wade ran across the square and placed his arm around his friends neck "I need a leash for you, you always run off, excuse him sir, he's a little nuts, he has a crush on Lady Morgana" Wade smiled and escorted his friend away from the castle**_

_**Gaius blinked at the image before him and he got a sudden feeling of De ja vue.**_

_**He stared at the boys and rubbed his chin.**_

"_**Are you crazy? What were you thinking" Wade snapped.**_

"_**Me.. What about you……… saying I have a crush on Morgana, she's my aunty" Christopher spat.**_

_**The two boys glaring at each other.**_

"_**I've seen this scene many times before" a voice said from behind.**_

_**The boys spun around in shock and met the gaze of the person who had interrupted their argument.**_

"_**I knew you looked familiar" Gaius said as he inspected both boys.**_

_**Christopher's eye's grew wide and Wade started to trip over his own words "no, no we don't we just have those kind of faces" he forced a sharp laugh to cover his slurred speech.**_

_**Gaius nodded "so tell me, what are your names".**_

_**The boys shot each other a stare "erm my name is……….. Jack and this is my friend Alistair" Christopher gushed.**_

_**He thought he sounded convincing.**_

"_**Is everything ok" a voice interrupted.**_

_**Wade froze at the sound of the voice.**_

_**Gaius stepped aside and Merlin paced forwards with a concerned expression on his face.**_

_**Christopher nudged Wade and his face was tainted with horror.**_

"_**Are you ok boy, you look as if…. As if you have seen a ghost" Gaius muttered.**_

_**Christopher shook his head "no, no I'm fine (laughs nervously) I'm great, couldn't be better".**_

_**Gaius and Merlin both swapped intrigued looks, Merlin folded his arms across his chest and studied the boys.**_

"_**What are your names" Merlin asked.**_

_**Wade choked on thin air and began to cough, "Jack and Alistair" Gaius added as he rolled his eye's to Merlin.**_

"_**Jack…. Who's Jack" Merlin asked.**_

_**Both boys pointed to each other and Christopher snapped "Wade you idiot".**_

"_**So you're Wade" Merlin said as he eyed the skinny boy.**_

"_**Yes, sir" he replied.**_

_**Merlin smiled "I'm no sir, it's Merlin".**_

_**Wade returned the smile, his eye's bright.**_

"_**And you are" Gaius aimed the question at the blond boy.**_

_**Christopher pouted the famous Pendragon pout and huffed "Christopher, sir".**_

_**Gaius smiled "Christopher… well Christopher tell me, where did you get that outfit?".**_

_**Christopher scratched his arm "I swear this place has fleas" he whispered to Wade as they both sat at the table in Gaius' quarters.**_

_**The door flew open and in stormed Arthur and Morgana "this better be good, I was going to take a bath" Arthur grunted.**_

_**Wade giggled "oh how familiar is that, see people are right, you are just like him".**_

_**Arthur stared at the boys "what's this, Merlin you're not taking in strays are you".**_

_**Merlin grinned at the Prince, Wade knew that grin, it was his.**_

_**Two of the same! He was almost identical to his father.**_

_**Same eye's , same sharp features and same hair colour.**_

_**Morgana stared at both boys, Their eye's all met and she smiled.**_

"_**Gaius they are utterly adorable, who are they" she asked as she pulled up a chair and stared into their faces.**_

"_**Do you really want to know" Gaius replied bluntly.**_

_**Merlin and Arthur both shot an intrigued stare in Gaius' direction.**_

"_**Wade and Christopher… they already told us" Merlin whipped.**_

_**Christopher smirked "wow smart, you are a genius" he mocked.**_

_**Wade elbowed him in the side "hey… be careful" he hissed. **_

_**The room fell silent and all eye's were on the boys.**_

"_**Hmmm cute, they are just like…….." Morgana began to say something but cut her self off.**_

_**She remembered a dream she had had a couple of weeks ago.**_

_**In her dream there was two boys, these boys and one of them was…..**_

"_**Christopher Pendragon" she spurted without even thinking.**_

_**Arthur raised his eye brow, "who.. Is he like another cousin?".**_

_**Morgana stared in shock, her beautiful red lips were left gaping.**_

_**Her gaze fixed on the young blond boy "no… he's your son" her words escaping her mouth before her brain got in gear.**_

_**Arthur laughed "I don't have a son, don't you think I would know, he's what like 12".**_

"_**I'm 14 actually" Christopher butted in.**_

"_**14 so what I was 6 when I fathered him" Arthur broke into a hysterical laugh.**_

"_**Actually you were 23" Wade suddenly coming to life.**_

_**Arthur cocked his brow "and who are you, my other son?" he poked fun at the situation.**_

_**Wade smirked and tapped his fingers on the table "hardly.. My father isn't such a prat".**_

_**Gaius shot Merlin a knowing look "sound like anyone we know" he added.**_

_**The room once again fell silent.**_

_**The boys leaned their heads on the table, Wade glanced at Christopher "so, how do you want to play this" Wade asked as he tried to ignore the adults in the room.**_

_**Comments please… I may add the second part if people like this!**_


	2. Revelations

Young one's = part 2.

The room was silent and had been for some time, Merlin and Arthur were stood leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs in Gaius' quarters, each with a less than sophisticated expression on their faces.

Christopher and Wade were slumped over the table, Wade was staring at a glass of water and Christopher was biting his nails, both boys kept shooting each other worried looks and letting out stifled sighs.

"Are you two hungry?" Gaius asked.

Merlin, Arthur, Wade and Christopher all looked towards Gaius, 'who was he talking to?'.

Gaius wasn't looking in any particular direction, instead he stood with his back to the room near the door.

"I am" Arthur muttered.

Merlin pushed himself off from the wall and made his way over to Gaius "I.. Maybe the boys would like some food" he said as he stood close to Gaius "they are young and me and Arthur can always get something later, in the castle".

Gaius smiled as he turned to face the two young boys "who likes broth, its mainly water, potato and carrot with a little chicken".

The two young boys raised their heads off the table "How much water?" Christopher said as he cocked his brow.

"About 85% water, but it's better than nothing" Gaius replied trying not to show his disappointment, he knew Christopher wasn't keen on the idea of what was to eat.

Christopher had a pained expression on his handsome sweet face, he forced a smile on to his face "erm do you have any bread?, that will be fine".

Gaius nodded and turned to get some bread.

"Broth is fine thank you, I would love some" said Wade as he stood up and wandered over to Gaius.

As he edged past the table he accidently caught a bucket of water and it fell off the table, as Wade saw it tumbling to the floor without thinking his eye's glowed copper and the bucket froze.

Christopher jumped up and grabbed it before anyone saw what had happened, but it was too late.

"How did you do that?" Arthur screeched as he ran into the centre of the room "how did you get it to freeze?" he kept repeating himself over and over.

He grabbed Wade's arm and spun him around to face him, Arthur's eyes burned into Wade and his grip grew tighter.

"You're a sorcerer.... are you both sorcerers?" his glare shooting to Christopher.

Wade stared at the floor, he knew he had really messed up this time and his secret was out but so was his father's secret.

"Christopher isn't a sorcerer, I am but I only use good magic" Wade's voice trembled with terror as Arthur's eyes grew wide and his lip quivered.

Merlin stepped up behind Wade and placed his hand on his shoulder "Arthur, he's a child, don't tell Uther please" Merlin begged.

Arthur shook his head and tightened his grip on the young boys arm "no, he's a sorcerer, you know the rules" Arthur's voice cold and harsh.

Christopher grabbed Arthur's hand and ripped it off Wade, then he threw himself in front of his friend "you kill him, then you have to kill me, I will not let you kill my friend" Christopher's tone as cold as Arthur's.

Arthur and Christopher both glared at each other with ice cold stares.

"I don't care who you are to me, I don't care if you don't believe me, If you kill Wade then you are no better than Uther, I will not let you kill my friend, I would rather die than let him die, its my fault we are here, if we never came things would be OK" the young boy yelled at the Prince, his father.

Arthur recognised something in the boy that he recognised in himself, his passion to do good and to protect his friend.

He backed away from the two young boys who were stood in front of Merlin.

Arthur stared curiously at the young boy who had just stood up to him with passion and without fear, something he has wanted to do with his father for so long where the people of Camelot have been concerned and his friends, he wished he had had the guts to stand up to his own father so many times, when Merlin was ill, when Gwen was going to be executed and when he had to help return the Druid boy Mordred back to his people as Uther wanted him executed.

Arthur felt his heart thumping in his chest, the young boy was becoming more and more familiar to him.

He stole glances at the boy, his eyes darting from Christopher to Merlin then to Wade.

His head was spinning, 'was this boy really his son?' he found him self thinking.

Merlin still had his hand on Wade's shoulder, he too was thinking 'is Wade really my own son? How can he be, he's here?'.

Merlin and Arthur both spoke at the same time breaking the silence, both men asked "why are you here?".

Christopher bit his lip, trying to find a way to explain just why they were in this Camelot without sounding crazy.

His thoughts were bouncing around his head and nothing he thought of sounded good or even not crazy.

"I cast a spell, not thinking it would work obviously, but never the less I cast a spell to help Christopher find something he lost out on a hunt" Wade's voice flowing soft and unnerved.

Wade leaned back on to Merlin's chest as if to make him self feel secure.

"I don't know why the spell brought us here to this Camelot, I cast a lost and found spell to find..." the young boy trailed off as he realised it should be Christopher who explained to his father that he had lost his dagger.

"I took your favourite dagger out on a hunt, you told me it brings you luck and that when ever you take it out you always catch something, I only wanted to make you proud by catching something, so I took your hunting dagger with me and I lost it" said Christopher as he followed lead from his friend.

Arthur raised his brow "my lucky dagger! You mean this one?" he leaned down and pulled out a small silver dagger from his boot.

He twisted the dagger in his hand "why is this dagger lucky for me? Other than it helps me catch things on hunts?" he asked curiously.

Christopher sighed and rubbed his head "because when you were younger, about 15 you wanted a dagger of your own, your father would not allow you to own a dagger in case you did something stupid, so you went out to the blacksmith and bought a dagger for yourself, when you got back you noticed the dagger had an imperfection on the handle, a scratch that ran pretty deep, a scratch that to you looked like AP, so you thought it lucky" Christopher explained.

Arthur smiled and nodded "I don't understand how you could know that, I have never told anyone".

Christopher smirked "you told me, that's how I know, that's why I took the dagger".

Merlin smiled to himself as he gazed down at Wade "I think the most unbelievable thing is, I have a son" he laughed as he saw Gaius' expression.

"Merlin I always knew you would have a family one day, your destiny was never to be alone" Gaius

replied in his all seeing all knowing tone of voice.

Arthur laughed and held his hand out for Christopher to take, his eyes were now soft, the icy stare had melted away and had left the Arthur that Merlin knew best.

The Arthur who would die to protect his friends, family and his people.

Gaius watched as the young boys left with their fathers.

'I knew it, I knew those boys were their son's' he thought to himself with a wide smile.

"You never did eat anything back there, we shall get you something to eat now" Arthur said as he lead the boys and Merlin into the castle.

They all walked calmly through the castle, passing guards who shot them odd looks.

The castle looked the same as it did in their time, 'it was still as cold too' Wade thought as he shivered.

Merlin wrapped his arm around the boys shoulders and pulled him close to his side.

Arthur watched the show of affection between father and son, he knew he had to do something to show affection to Christopher, 'but what if he wasn't a loving caring father? What if he was as cold and hard as Uther' Arthur thought as they scurried along the long cold echoing corridor.

"Here they are" echoed a sweet voice "aren't they just the sweetest ever, certainly nothing like Arthur" the sweet voice echoed along the corridor.

Morgana rushed forward and grabbed the boys with each hand and spun them around to face Gwen.

Gwen smiled sweetly and handed the boys two bowls with stew in, "I hope you like beef stew, there's a little bit of dumplings in there for you both" she whispered.

The boys smiled and hurried into Morgana's room to eat the food.

Merlin and Arthur followed "where's my stew?" asked Arthur as he slumped on to Morgana's bed.

Morgana and Gwen rolled their eye's as they rallied around bringing water and fruit for the boys to eat.

"You know where the kitchen is, you can get your own" replied Morgana as she sat next to Wade and poured him some water to drink.

"You two are so handsome" Morgana gushed making the boys blush.

"I cant believe you are...... you're really Arthur's son?" Gwen asked confused.

Christopher nodded with a smirk "yes my lady, I am".

Gwen smiled and her eye's lit up, "you have such wonderful manners, your mother must be a very noble woman" Gwen said her voice inquiring.

Merlin and Arthur shot each other a quick stare, they both knew the identities of the boys mother's was something they needed to know, but at the same time didn't know if they wanted to know.

Arthur knew Christopher's mother had to be a noble woman but as for Merlin, Wade's mother could be anyone.

He wasn't barred by the social barrier he could have married anyone, he wasn't like Arthur, he wasn't stuck to the noble people and his family didn't have any expectations of him to marry well and to produce a heir to the throne, unlike Arthur.

Christopher smiled at Gwen "my mother is the most wonderful woman in Camelot".

Morgana turned to Wade and raised her brow "how about you?" she asked.

Wade stared into the distance focussing on the window "my mother.... my mother is a wonderful woman also" his voice was sad and he fought to hold back his tears.

Merlin noticed the sadness in his son's voice and knew instantly that his mother was either no longer alive or no longer around.

Christopher glanced around the room and gazed up on some dolls on the dresser.

His heart flipped and he shot up "Anya" he yelled as his chair fell back.

"What if Anya got caught up in the spell as well" his voice full of panic.

Wade's expression fell into worry and he stared at his friend as he paced the room.

The adults all stared with concern at the two young boys.

"Who's Anya? Asked Gwen as her gaze followed the young blond pace back and forth in the chambers.

"She's his sister" Wade replied.

Arthur choked on some water as he realised he also had a daughter.

"I have a daughter" Arthur spluttered.

Wade nodded as he watched his friend continue to pace the room.

"She wont be here, she was outside with Gwe...... she wont be here" Wade said as he tried to console his friend.

"Are you sure? Are you sure she was out side with mother" Christopher almost screaming at his friend.

Wade nodded "yes she was with your mother, watching your father train.... at least she was supposed to be".

Merlin sat with Arthur on Morgana's bed and shook his head "so Anya could be here as well, how old is she?" Merlin inquired.

Arthur fell back on the bed and groaned "this is great, I have a daughter out there in this Camelot, she could be anywhere or with anyone".

Arthur was making Christopher panic more "she's 5 years old, she could be in the forest what if she's..... I can't think of it, it's too bad".

Gwen looked concerned "maybe we could all go look, just to be sure, it can't hurt, I mean she's a child, she could be lost or hurt, Arthur your daughter could be hurt in the forest" her voice full of sympathy.

Morgana grabbed her cape and passed Gwen hers "we must go now, a child could be in danger" Morgana gushed as she headed for the door.

"But you don't know what she looks like" Wade snapped trying to get people's attention.

Morgana turned to Wade "what does she look like?".

Christopher let his head drop in to his hands and mumbled "she looks like her mother".

Morgana did not hear what Wade had said and stared at him with a stern expression.

"He said she looks like her mother" Merlin replied when he noticed Morgana's expression.

"And what does her mother look like?" asked Morgana as she hovered in the door way.

Christopher looked up and squeezed his eye's shut, took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"She has dark hair, dark eye's, she would be wearing a red dress, she hates girlie colours, she loves red because its what father wears, she will have a small doll, like those on the dresser" he stared at his father then back to the women.

"Just look for a little girl who looks almost exactly like..... Gwen, its your daughter" Wade cut in.

The room fell silent and Arthur stared in shock at Gwen.


	3. deciding their fate

Young one's part 3.

The sound of horses hooves echoed across the eerily dark court yard, even though torches were lit there was still an overcast shadow making the place seem darker than it actually was.

The search party which consisted of a severely confused Arthur, an apprehensive Merlin, a miraculously calm Morgana, a distraught Christopher, a bewildered Gwen and a guilty Wade all made their way across the court, through the town and in to the nearby gloomy woodland where the boys had first arrived earlier that day.

It was a dark, bitter and windy evening in Camelot, Morgana's cloak hood had already blown off several times since leaving the shelter of the court, before eventually giving in and letting it drape loosely over her back letting her lustrous dark locks blow wildly in the menacing gale, Arthur's usually perfect golden hair was a sheer sight of pure rebellion as the wind tossed and ruffled the Prince's locks.

The two young boys dismounted their horses leaving them tied to a nearby tree and bravely headed into the woods without a seconds hesitation.

Morgana called after them her voice breaking up in the billowing furious wind.

She shot Gwen a fearful look as she tightly gripped her reins.

Merlin swiftly dismounted, grabbed his bag which hung from the saddle and jogged after the boys, he didn't want to let either of them out of his sight, so he decided the closer he kept the better even if the boys thought he was smothering them, it was better to be safe than sorry, with in seconds Merlin and the boys had disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

Arthur sat tall on his horse, he had opted to leave his armour back at the castle and was just wearing his pants and a brown tunic covered with a light brown jacket.

The expression on Arthur's face showed he was thinking hard about something, his eyes flitted from side to side observing the woods.

Morgana watched as Arthur eagerly observed the deep dark haunting woods, "what is it?" she whispered nervously, Arthur didn't answer, he just kept staring into the distance.

He leaned forwards on his horse and squinted his eyes to focus on a spot far in the distance, Morgana and Gwen both followed his gaze until their eyes fell on what the Prince had seen.

Gwen gasped as she saw a large, dark beast that was shaped like a dog but far larger in build and height, it had long sharp talons and snake like fangs, the beast was riving at a corps as it stood in view between the tree's.

Morgana whimpered as her gaze fell on the area of the woods where Merlin and the boys had gone, she began to cry out to the boys to be careful and to get out of the woods but Arthur hissed at her to be quiet, She stared back at the Prince with terror in her eyes.

Morgana's gaze once again fell up on the area of woodlands where Merlin and the boys had ventured.

"We have to warn them" cried Gwen as she tugged on her reins, Arthur shot her a warning glare, his eyes screaming 'DONT YOU DARE MOVE'.

Gwen found herself locked in a stare and a war of wills with the Prince, her heart beating faster as Arthur's deep azure eyes bore into her, he had a grace about him that even though he was terrified he appeared elegant.

She had noticed how beautiful he was before but never had she thought of him the way she did right now, his handsomeness seemed to over power her and she felt her chest tighten and a tingle ran through her whole body like a bolt of lightning.

Maybe it was fear making her emotions over react or the fact she had just learned that she and Arthur had a child together in the future, a daughter, Anya the child they had come to the woods to look for.

Gwen broke away from the stare with shake of her head, she took a deep breath, jumped off of her horse and ran faster than she had ever ran in to the woods after Merlin.

Arthur let out an angry sigh and cursed, he snarled at Morgana "does she not understanding she will get everybody killed".

Morgana lowered her head, fighting back the salty tears that stung her eyes "if we don't do something, they will die, your son will die, Merlin.... Merlin will die and Wade, how can you allow innocent people to die, your own flesh and blood" she choked on her words.

Arthur closed his eyes, fighting back his own tears and he descended his horse and quickly drew his sword before politely nodding to Morgana and striding off into the woods.

Morgana followed him as she hiked her dress with one hand and wiped stray tears away with the other.

Christopher and Wade made their way to the isolated part of the woods where they had arrived at a fast pace, Merlin struggling to keep up with them as he panted for breath and grimaced as his legs began to ache, he adjusted the straps on the back pack he had slung over one shoulder.

Christopher was swinging a tree branch as if it were a sword , swiping at the undergrowth and scattered leaves, loosening dirt and small stones sending them hurdling in Wade's direction.

"Ouch" Wade cried as he rubbed the back of his head.

Christopher rolled his eyes "it was only a tiny stone you girl" he taunted as he swung the branch above his head hitting a tree branch making water and leaves rain down on his friend.

Merlin stepped back dodging the shower of greenery and rain water, he smiled to him self as he manoeuvred to the opposite side of his son.

Wade gave Christopher an annoyed glare "do you have to be such an ass?" he snapped as he finished picking leaves and broken twigs out of his hair and off of his shoulders.

Christopher did the usual Pendragon response of a pout, followed by a raised brow then an arrogant laugh.

Merlin rolled his eyes and flashed his son a comforting smile "so Gwen and Arthur?" Merlin chirped trying to stop the boys from ultimately throttling each other, he knew the situation well as he had been a part of it so many times.

He knew there would be verbal abuse, followed by taunts, followed by a slap around the head from Arthur and then would come the infamous Pendragon strop, Uther did it, Arthur did it so Merlin was sure Christopher would do it.

He had enough experience from his past arguments and trivial nigglings with Arthur to be able to foretell the situation and diffuse it before it had begun.

Wade smirked at Merlin and mouthed a thank you.

"My father and Gwen, you seem surprised, don't you think its possible for a mere servant and a Royal to be together?" Christopher snapped defensively.

Merlin gawked in astonishment at the young Pendragon, he had merely inquired into Arthur and Gwen's future romance and he found him self at the end of yet another Pendragon out burst, he was used to receiving the full brunt of Arthur's out bursts but to be on the end of Christopher's he felt a little miffed.

"I'm sorry its just I always thought Arthur would marry Morgana or a noble woman, even Gwen thought so" Merlin protested.

Christopher's expression looked as if he was about to tackle Merlin to the floor and beat him senseless "Gwen is far more noble of heart than half of the noble women in the kingdom" he spat.

Merlin realised he had hit a nerve and instead of make the situation worse he decided to change the subject, but before he even had a chance to catch his breath there was an almighty growl, followed by a loud echoing thud as the dog like beast pounced off of a near by rock and landed inches from Christopher.

He froze in terror gripping the branch so hard his knuckles turned ghostly white.

Wade jumped back in shock knocking into his father, Merlin stared up at the beast in horror, he paused for a second or two before raising his hand and chanting " alwa ar 'r 'n hen chrefydd at ladd hon anifail a achub 'n eneidiau" his eyes glowing copper then returning back to blue, the creature reared up and swiped at the young Prince " alwa ar 'r 'n hen chrefydd at ladd hon anifail a achub 'n eneidiau" Merlin yelled again, Wade shot him a terrified look before hurling himself at Christopher and knocking him out of the beasts path of destruction.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and yelled " eiriau i mewn eqaul chlorianna , gwared ni chan hon adwyth" Wade stared up at his father in horror as all the magic he tried failed.

Then a sweet yet powerful female voice chanted "allu chan 'r 'n hen hud buchedda drwo , ad 'm chrau ddylifa arhosa" then a dagger that cast a bright blue glow hurled towards the beast and it fell with a crash to the floor, it's life ended.

Merlin stared at the beast in shock then searched around to see who had used the enchantments on the beast.

He saw a cloaked figure weave between the tree's then it stepped in front of the beast and she lowered her hood to reveal dark curls, porcelain skin and piercing cobalt eyes.

He knew instantly she was a druid, the young boys who were still sprawled on the ground looked up at her and were transfixed.

"That wasn't druid magic, what was that?" he asked as he bent down to help both boys up.

The woman who was young, around the same age as Merlin gave a little smile as she cast her eyes down to the beast.

"It was the old magic, a beast born of the old magic can only be killed by the old magic" she replied as she shifted her gaze to the young boys and smiled, her gaze fixed upon Wade.

"You did a very courageous thing, saving your friend, it was very noble of you, I just hope he remembers it" she said as she placed her hand on Wade's arm.

The two young boys stared at her as if they already knew her, Christopher politely nodded his head "I will always remember it" he said as he gave his friend a knowing look.

Merlin stood confused, his handsome features twisting as he wrinkled his brow and his lips as if he wanted to say something but the words failed him and stuck in his throat.

"How can a druid know the old magic?" Merlin finally choked.

The woman gave a wry smile and stroked Wade's face with her thumb, refusing to look at Merlin.

"MERLIN" screamed Arthur as he came thundering through the woods followed by Morgana and Gwen, "the beast, you killed it" he gasped as he came to rest leaned against his servant.

Merlin frowned "No I didn't, she................" he trailed off as he looked to where the druid woman stood but she had gone.

Arthur cocked his brow and gasped "who?" he asked looking at Merlin as if he had fallen and bumped his head.

Christopher wrapped his arm around Wade's shoulder and the two boys exchanged whispers.

Gwen wrapped her arms around Merlin and held him in a tight embrace "I thought you were dead AGAIN" she cried.

The druid woman watched from behind a tree as she saw Merlin, Arthur and the boys share a hug and exchange a few heart felt words, she felt a tingle in her chest as admired the them.

She felt a strange buzz in her mind and knew she was being watched.

"They live, you had the power to decide their fate and you chose them to live, do you understand what fate you chose for yourself?" asked the strange, mystical old man.

The woman continued to stare forwards at the people in the distance, she sighed and nodded her head "yes I do, I chose them to live which means I chose my own death, eventually I will die because of them" she replied.

The old man nodded agreeing "yes by saving the warlock you chose to save the boys, one day you will die because of them" he once again stated.

The woman glanced back at him "I remember what you told me, let them die, I will live, let them live I will die, but somehow I think it would be an agreeable debt to pay, my life for my son's, I could not stand by and let them die, he is my son, what mother would ever chose to have her own child never exist?" she asked the old man.

"You will die at the hands of King Uther, his hatred for magic is stronger than his sense of loyalty, you will die protecting both your son and the young Pendragon. You need to be fully aware of this".

A tear ran down the young woman's face as she watched Wade from a distance.

"I need to know something.... I need to know why you gave me this chance, I'm a druid, why did you give me this choice?" she asked.

"Because you can make a big difference in Camelot, you can make Arthur a better man, you can help Merlin make Arthur the King he is destined to be, along the way you will produce the next generation of warlock, a warlock with powers to rival his fathers" he said before vanishing..


	4. Mystery

The ground was beginning to freeze over, the usually radiant lush green foliage was a ghostly shade of white as the frost began to creep over everything in its path.

The ground felt horribly sharp and harp under the search parties feet as they trekked through the deep dark forest.

Arthur sighed in despair as he helped Morgana climb over a fallen tree trunk, which was now more of a frozen statue than a trunk.

"We should slip up, we will get more ground covered, if Anya is here we have more chance of finding her" he said trying to sound confident and trying to disguise the sound of his chattering teeth.

Christopher nodded in reply, his face pale and his lips a slight shade of blue as he fought to keep what little warmth he had left in him, the only thing keeping him going was the thought of his little sister out in the woods all alone, cold and even hurt.

Christopher gave a quick wave of his hand and pointed to the great mass of tree's off to the left and he then hurried off, disappearing with in a matter of seconds, Wade closely following behind.

Merlin looked back at Arthur helplessly then his eyes wandered back to the two young boys.

"Go with them" Arthur said softly knowing the boys needed Merlin to look out for them as they were still only children them selves.

The warlock politely nodded his head at the Prince before running off after the boys leaving Arthur, Morgana and Gwen standing in the clearing.

Morgana wrapped her arm around Gwen and smiled at Arthur "I will search with Gwen" Morgana said softly as she observed the sadness on her maids face.

Arthur's expression remained stern, almost too stern for the situation, he was putting on a show as to not worry the two women and the boys, Merlin however knew it was all a show, he knew Arthur too well by now to know when he was worried and right now he was on the edge of despair.

He wanted to find the little girl, his daughter and he would not leave the woods until he had found her.

"Very well Morgana, I will search down by the river" he said before he embarked on his mission and disappeared off in to the shadow of the tree's.

The bitter cold wind seemed to be getting worse as the night progressed, swiping at anything in its path, shaking tree's violently and sending blast after blast of freezing cold, icy, breath stealing gusts of air in to their faces, forcing the party to shield them selves with their arms and anything available.

As Merlin, his son Wade and the young Pendragon Prince trudged on through the lonely, eerie woodland Merlin caught a glimpse of something slipping behind the mass of dense tree's to the left.

He stopped and strained his head for a better look as he squinted into the distance.

Wade had noticed his father had stopped which caused him to hiss at his friend to stop, the young Prince followed the warlocks gaze and searched to see what he was staring at.

A whitish grey blur flitted past again this time revealing more.

A smooth, white tail swished out from behind the cover of the tree trunk, then a slight clomping sound echoed in the air as the tail vanished again.

There was a snort and more clomping as the sound of hooves on hard ground echoed around the forest, there was somebody up there on a horse.

Christopher took charge of the given situation and signalled for Wade to go around the opposite side of the tree and cut them off so they could sneak up on who ever was there hiding in the darkness.

Merlin went unrecognised as the young Prince and the young warlock took off each not even giving him a moments consideration in their plan.

His lip curled and he punched the air as he was left out of the tactics, he felt a little foolish with in seconds of his sulk beginning and instantly saw a flaw in their plan, whilst Wade went from the right and Christopher went from the left, nobody was heading straight forwards.

Merlin carried on walking forwards in the direction of the horse, as he grew closer he heard the horse snort again and he reached for his dagger that Arthur had made him bring along.

He saw the quick flicker of an off white tail as he approached the wide trunk, he rounded the tree slowly hand firmly gripped around the dagger and then stared in horror at the sight in front of him.

His body paralysed and his eyes frozen on the small red heap laying on the ground metres away from the white horse.

The horse turned its head towards the warlock and his paralysis broke, the horse was not a horse at all but a unicorn, the same unicorn Arthur had killed months before.

The beautiful magical creature snorted and nudged the red heap with its nose before stepping away and making way for Merlin to inspect as if it knew he was here to help.

The young warlock dropped to his knee's and slowly lowered his hand to inspect the small arm that was exposed, he brushed the raven curls away from the small face to reveal a beautiful little girl, dark skin, blue tinted lips, she was no older than six years old and he knew instantly he had found Anya.

The small girl laid in a heap as if she had fallen and was unable to move, her pretty red velvet dress was masked with mud and debris from the forest floor.

Merlin watched the child intently to see if he could see any visible signs of life but as she was laid on her side he could not get a good view of her chest and was unable to see if she was breathing, so he gently pressed his frozen fingers against a spot on the child's neck and checked for a pulse, his face gaunt with worry and pain as he searched harder for a pulse.

"ANYA" he heard the young Pendragon cry then followed a stampede of running footsteps as both young boys came running, he felt someone crash down along side him and as he heard a sharp sob escape the boys throat he knew it was Christopher.

He watched helplessly as the young Prince cradled his little sister in his arms and begged her to wake up.

Wade held his hands to his head, his face pained and broken as he gasped to hold back the tears he felt swell up inside his eyes, he turned to face unicorn and fell to his knee's "its all my fault" he cried.

The unicorn slowly made its way over to the young warlock and lingered, waiting as if hoping its presence would bring the young boy some peace.

"Her pulse is weak, very weak, we must make haste and get her to Gaius" rushed a panicked Merlin as he climbed to his feet.

Christopher's tears began to fall as he held the limp child to his chest, trying to share his warmth with her "she's so cold" he choked.

Merlin stared helplessly and powerlessly at the young Prince and his sister Anya.

"She needs to be kept warm" a calm sympathetic female voice said softly as a black cloak was dangled in front of Merlin's face.

He gazed up to meet blue piercing eyes that shone even through the shadows, the druid woman stood inches from his side.

"The cold will only shorten her chances of survival" she said bluntly as she bent down and wrapped the cloak around the small child that was still being cradled by the young Pendragon.

Christopher thanked her for the cloak through choked tears and Wade's face seemed to lighten a little with the presence of the druid.

"The unicorn has done its best to keep her safe, now its your responsibility to get her to Camelot and save her life" she said calmly as she strolled towards the mystical creature and gently stroked its mane.

She leaned in to the unicorns ear and whispered something in which sounded like the old language.

Merlin stared curiously at the woman, she noticed and gave him a sweet smile "one day Emrys, one day" she said as she turned back to the young Prince and frowned.

The air was some how getting colder if that was possible and an eerie fog began to rise around the woodland floor "we must go" the druid woman said in a grief stricken tone.

Wade stared at the woman with concern, he looked around the forest and nodded agreeing, he didn't know why but he could feel her panic as if he was feeling her emotions.

"Christopher we must go, let me take her, do you trust me?" she asked as she offered her hands out to the Prince in an offer to take the child.

Christopher nodded and handed Anya over without complaint, Merlin stood bewildered at the two young boys and their behaviour, why did they trust this woman? Yes, she had saved their lives earlier in the woods with the beast but she had so much mystery about her, they didn't even know her name.

The druid woman took the girl and carried her tightly in her arms, hurrying back to the clearing.

Once back in the clearing Merlin instantly began to call out for Arthur, making Wade impulsively call out for Morgana and Gwen.

With in minutes Merlin saw the Prince storming through the tree's his face flushed.

As he slid down the embankment he saw the child held tightly in the woman's arms, he never even questioned who she was he just stared at the raven haired child in her arms "Anya" he choked before being disturb by a stomach churning wail from Gwen as she caught sight of the child from the opposite side.

"She's alive but only just" Merlin gushed as he shot Arthur a pleading look his eyes clouded with sorrow for the Prince and Gwen.

The woman approached Arthur for the first time "my Lord, she is sick and may not have a lot of time, she needs to be seen by Gaius with the up most urgency" she pleaded as she handed him the child.

His gaze fell down to the delicate, beautiful girl who had been placed in his arms and he felt a lump in his throat form as realisation hit in, this was his daughter, his blood, he needed to save her.

Arthur bit his tears back as he turned on his heels and hurried off in the direction of the horses.

Arthur carried the child and him self faster than he had ever moved before, his breath catching as he quickened his pace and almost broke into a run as he hit the entrance to the woods.

Christopher followed closely as he grabbed a horse, he held his arms out so he could hold Anya whilst his father mounted the beast and then took the child in his grip and held her tightly as he kicked on his horse and fled for Camelot.

Merlin followed slowly with Morgana, Gwen and Wade with the druid woman trailing behind, Wade stopped and waited for the woman to catch up.

"Will you come to Camelot?" he asked her as he reached for her hand.

Morgana stared at her with curious eyes, the druid just smiled and held the boys hand lightly "I can't, not yet" she replied.

Merlin couldn't help but notice that both boys acted as if they knew the woman and trusted her.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked as he stepped closer to her, his mesmerising eyes almost glowing in the moonlight.

The woman's head fell low as she pulled her hand away from Wade "in time you will understand" she replied as she turned to head back in to the forest.

Wade let out a gasp as he fought back the tears and curled into his father, Merlin's burned into the woman as she slowly walked away.

"Emry's" she said as she looked back over her shoulder "Anya has to live"

Wade watched his mother walk away as his tears began to fall "don't go" he cried, making the woman stop and close her eyes as she heard her own son cry.

"I need you" he muttered.

Merlin stared at his son with confusion, even Morgana looked confused.

Gwen however only looked on with understanding in her eyes, she knew, if anything the days events had made situations clearer if that were possible, Gwen knew the druid woman was Wade's mother.

"Wade, she knows what she is doing" said Gwen breaking the silence.

Morgana turned to her maid and her eyes narrowed.

"She is protecting you, I don't know how, but she is" Gwen whispered.

The druid woman gave Gwen a warm smile "now you must go and protect Anya, its our destinies to protect the one's we love" replied the druid.

Then she disappeared into the woods again leaving everybody but Gwen and Wade confused.

Gwen gave Wade a reassuring smile "she will be back" she said.

Wade gripped on to his father and looked up into his eyes "don't leave me" he begged.

Merlin shook his head and wrapped his arm around the boy "I wont" he whispered.

Wade sniffed back his tears "I can't lose you both" he whispered.


	5. Saving Anya

Young One's.

"Help.... I need help" yelled Arthur as he stormed across the court yard on his stead, he had his left arm wrapped tightly around the young girl, holding on to her for dear life as his horse thundered across the stones.

"Somebody help me" he screamed again as two guards came running from the alcove in reply to their distressed Prince.

Arthur eagerly pulled his horse to a halt, his face was sad and full of raging despair.

He gently passed the small girl down to the guards and quickly jumped off his horse and snatched her back, clutching her to his chest.

Arthur instantly ran off towards the physicians quarters with the small girl who was barely hanging on to her life, she needed help and Arthur could only hope he wasn't too late to save her, his daughter.

The old creaky door to the physicians quarters swung open and startled Gaius as he leaned over his bench working on another one of his drafts, his face fell with shock and horror as his old weary eyes fell up on the small child the Prince had clutched to his chest.

"Please help Gaius, she is weak" Arthur choked as he stumbled into the chambers.

Gaius motioned for the Prince to lay the young girl on his bed so he could examine her.

Arthur placed her down gently but stood frozen to the spot as he stared down at her, Gaius did his best to move around the Prince to get a better look at the child but could not due to him standing so close and in the way.

"Please Sire, If I am to examine her and save her I will need you to move" the old physician said bluntly as he signalled to the Prince to move.

Arthur stared blankly at Gaius for a moment before he quickly composed him self and pulled him self away from the bed side "sorry" he muttered as he began to pace the floor.

He watched intently as the physician closely examined and cleaned up the child who laid helplessly on the bed, her lips tinged blue and her chest rising slowly, she was fighting to survive and she had done well so far, she had survived the journey back to Camelot and the journey was long for someone in her condition, the cold harsh weather would not have done her any good, but yet she was still alive and fighting.

"She's a fighter" remarked Gaius as he hurried around to gather potions and water so he could attend to the child properly.

"Is there any thing I can do Gaius?" asked Arthur, as he fidgeted and began to bite his nails, he could not take his eyes off of the child, he felt his heart wrenching and he felt a deep sense of sickness in his stomach.

"She will be alright, wont she?" he asked desperately.

Gaius help some potion to her mouth and rubbed his thumb along her throat to get her to swallow the medicine, his eyes concentrating as to not hurt her as her skin was badly chilled from the wind and icy weather, he gave a slight nod to the Prince and Arthur let out a sigh of relief, his face became lighter and eased as the physicians words repeated over in his mind 'she's a fighter, she's a fighter'.

"Can you bring me some blankets? You will find some in Merlin's room" replied Gaius as he continued to clean the child up and tended to a hand wound he had found underneath some mud.

Arthur nodded in reply and shot off across the chambers and covered the steps to Merlin's door in two strides, Gaius heard a loud thudding coming from the room as Arthur set about searching for blankets, a moment later the Prince came hurdling back down the steps with a hand full of blankets in his grasp.

Once Gaius had tended to the girl he allowed Arthur to sit with her, he had never seen the Prince give any body or any thing as much attention as he was giving the girl, he had her small tender hand gripped in his own as he sat with his eyes closed, Gaius could see his lips moving rapidly, praying for the child.

"She is going to be fine Sire, she just needs rest" said the old man reassuringly.

Arthur's eyes snapped open and his head turned slowly to face Gaius, he gave a wry smile as he felt his stomach do somersaults, he couldn't explain the feeling he felt, he could not describe the overwhelming care and love he was feeling for her.

"How does it feel?" said the old man as he stared curiously at the Prince.

Arthur stared back confused, he did not know what Gaius was referring to, his head was already spinning and so much was going around his mind he had to keep reminding himself to breath.

"Being a father Sire, how does it feel?" the old man asked as he began to clear up his work bench.

Arthur sat silently for a moment, contemplating his answer, he wasn't sure how it felt, he had never thought about how it would feel to have children and he never in a million years thought he would ever meet them through the forces of magic.

He glanced back at the girl, he could see so much of Gwen in her but nothing of him, yet he could still feel a connection to her, a maternal connection he only wondered if Gwen would feel the same towards her.

"It's strange, I am twenty years old and I have two children, one of them with someone who I never thought I would ever..... ever think of as anything more than a friend, yet I feel so much love for this child" Arthur replied as he stroked Anya's hand.

"How about Christopher?" asked the old man as he studied Arthur's expression and response.

Arthur stared at the floor momentarily before letting out a deep sigh "I feel like I never really know him, I can't help but think we are not close and I will fail him, I know I should feel something stronger for him but........ if I knew who his mother was then maybe I would feel differently".

Gaius nodded understandingly as he leaned over his bench "a parents love is the strongest thing ever, it should not matter who his mother is" Gaius whipped his eyes scrutinising the Prince.

Arthur listened to the old man but felt he was being pushed into a corner and felt his head begin to pound.

"Just look at Merlin, he loves Wade and he has no idea who his mother is" gushed the old man, Arthur nodded in reply but remained silent.

Arthur thought about what Gaius had said, he knew he should love Christopher as much as he did Anya, he knew he should be a better father to his children than Uther was to him and he knew if Merlin could be a good father then Arthur could be too, after all Merlin was hopeless in most situations especially when it came to hunting but yet Merlin was still doing better with his son than Arthur was doing with Christopher.

Merlin was so understanding and caring towards people, maybe that is where he was going wrong, he was more authoritative and commanding, Arthur thought to himself as he watched Anya sleep.

He could hear Gaius scurrying around his chambers clattering things loudly, he turned to look at the old man and they both caught each other's gazes, Arthur curled his lip at Gaius and rolled his eyes, he wished Gaius would be a little quieter so he could think,he didn't understand how one old man could make so much noise.

Gaius gave out a slight cough before setting down at the bench with one of his big heavy thick books on ailments and cures, the book should keep him busy for a couple of hours Arthur thought as he relaxed back into the chair and closed his eyes.

Arthur woke with a start as he heard a shallow cough and shuffling coming from the bed in front of him, he scrambled on the chair to sit upright and stared at the little girl who was now awake and staring back at him.

Her face was dazed but with a slight lightness about it, she looked so pretty and her eyes were full of wonder and curiosity.

Arthur smiled down at her as he leaned in and took her hand in his own, she smiled back at him echoing his smile, she had his smile and that made his stomach flip once more, he could now see some of himself in her and he knew she was his, no doubt about it.

"Daddy" she cried as she gripped on to the Princes hand tightly.

Arthur held her hand in between both his hands and reassured her he was there "shh it's ok, I am here" he whispered lovingly.

Gaius had made his way over to the bed as soon as he had heard the child cough and he was watching the Prince and his daughter intently, he knew Arthur was going to be a good father, he could feel it in his old bones.


	6. In the end

Merlin hung back behind young Wade and Christopher as the group steadily made their way back to the city.

Each person as silent as the next and battling their own inner demons, worries and thoughts.

No body muttered a single word for what seemed like an age but really was only about twenty minutes.

The horses hooves echoed off of the solid frozen ground as the weary group came out of the forest back on to the path that lead back to Camelot.

With in the silence a shrill cry pierced Merlin's ears, he shot his head up to see a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him from a branch half way up the tree.

There sat a light brown owl with white speckles and a black streak on its left wing.

The bird watched the group intently but with caution as Merlin watched the owl with curiosity.

"It's just an owl" mumbled Morgana as she kicked her horse on faster, Gwen followed suit and with in seconds the two women had disappeared out of sight with in the town.

Merlin continued to stare at the bird as it sat contently up in the tree, then the bird quickly focused it's gaze beyond the wizard then flew off.

Merlin watched as the beautiful bird disappeared with in the darkness of the forest, then the bird was gone.

Wade shifted on his horse as he turned to face his father, "what is it?" he asked softly as he glanced around the in the darkness.

Merlin gave a wry smile and let out a soft sigh "just an owl" he replied before signalling for the boys to both walk on with their horses back to the town.

With in those moments when his attention was caught solely by the majestic owl Merlin felt at ease and the calmest he had ever been in a long while, there was something about the bird something Merlin could not explain but he felt it deep in his heart, like the bird knew his every secret and hopes.

Wade and Christopher slowly made their way back across the court yard where they were met by two of Arthur's knights who took the boys horses and told them to head straight to the physicians quarters where Morgana and Gwen had gone, where Arthur and Anya were waiting.

Christopher darted across the square and up the steps to Gauis's quarters.

Wade waited on the castle steps for his father, Wade knew he had to leave Christopher, Arthur and Gwen together with Anya, they all needed to be a family, Wade had no place there.

He had his own issues he had to deal with.

As Wade saw Merlin trotting across the court yard he got up to meet his father.

"I thought you'd be inside with Christopher" said Merlin as he gazed down at his son.

Wade shrugged his shoulders "they have enough to work through, they don't need an idiot wizard getting in their way" he replied.

Merlin raised his brow and looked a little bemused at what Wade had said.

"I was referring to myself, not you" gushed Wade as he noticed the expression on Merlin's face.

"Ah ok" Merlin mumbled as he nodded his head in agreement and dismounted his horse and let it walk on to one of Arthur's knights that was waiting yards away.

Wade clenched his fists tightly as he thought of what happened in the forest and how the Druid woman had saved their lives.

Merlin noticed the tension up on the young boys face, how his usually bright blue eyes were dull and shimmering with unshed tears.

"What is on your mind?" asked Merlin softly as he slipped his arm around his son.

The boy fought back the tears, he pulled away from Merlin and took a couple of steps forward and averted his gaze so that Merlin could not see the pain on his face.

"You don't know the full story about me and Christopher" Wade said bluntly.


	7. Love and magic

Merlin stood silent for a few moments, trying his hardest to think of what Wade could be hiding, was he an imposter? Was he an evil powerful warlock who had come to destroy Arthur and himself? What?.

Merlin knew he needed to know, he needed so many answers but secretly he was scared to ask, what if he found out something he wished he hadn't.

Would he be able to change his future?.

"Tell me everything" Merlin said as he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

Wade turned to his father and gazed at him curiously.

"Everything" he replied as he strained his neck and stretched his arms out, something he had started to do out of habit when ever he had to do something awkward.

Merlin nodded in response to his son, Wade nodded and signalled for his father to follow him into the village away from the prying eyes and ears.

The pair walked briskly for about five minutes until they came to a secluded dark corner of the market place.

"Are you sure you want to know everything?" Wade once again asked the wizard.

Merlin replied a sharp "yes" but his eyes reflected doubt and Wade knew he wasn't really sure about wanting to know but Wade knew he had to tell him anyway.

"How do you feel about druids?" asked Wade bluntly, he needed an answer and was not going to beat around the bush.

Merlin looked confused "I erm.... have only met the one, wasn't exactly straight forwards but it wasn't too bad" he replied.

Wade stared blankly at the ground "Mordred" he whipped.

Merlin nodded his head and leaned against the wall shifting his weight and trying to be a little more comfortable.

"You become more involved with the druids" Wade stated, his voice informative yet soft and wise beyond his years.

"King Uther wont like it, but the druids save you and Arthur from near death, Arthur thanks them but warns them to not set foot in Camelot or Uther will have them killed" Wade began to tell Merlin.

"But" snapped Merlin.

"But one druid in particular doesn't listen to warning, she comes to Camelot to find the one she loves and who's child she bares, Uther finds her and orders his men to kill her, she begs for her life and that of her unborn child but Uther doesn't listen, he has her tied to a pole in the town and orders her to be burned alive.

Merlin stared in shock at what he was hearing, he knew Uther was a harsh and stubborn man who's hate for magic came above everything else.

"As the executioner lit the straw that surrounded her, she once again begged for her life and that of her unborn child, Lady Morgana watched from the nursery in tears as she held her own child in her arms, she could not believe Uther could be so brutal".

Merlin's eyes went large as he learned of Morgana's maternity.

"Morgana has a child" he gasped.

Wade nodded his head as he slumped on the ground next to a market stall.

Merlin felt his head spin as he tried to make sense of all the information he was being told.

The cold in the air did not effect him, the icy cold breeze cut through his tunic freezing his chest, his hands were turning a shade of red and they were numb but he was not bothered by any of it.

"What does this have to do with you?" asked Merlin as his eyes met those of his son.

"The druid woman caught a glimpse of Morgana watching with her baby, in that instance Morgana felt the woman's pain and heartbreak, she cried out for someone to stop the barbaric act being committed.

This made Uther explode with rage, he said he would have anybody who tried to help the druid woman executed.

As Wade told his story he saw tears fill up in Merlin's eyes.

Merlin wasn't sure what this story had to do with his son but he knew the story moved him and once again made him aware of King Uther's hate for magic.

"Nobody would stand up to Uther, they were all too scared, nobody wanted to be executed for helping the druid, but somebody did help, Arthur could not bare the thought of a pregnant woman being murdered, not since he had just become a father himself".

Merlin's mouth fell open with shock.

"Morgana she is Christopher's mother" the wizard choked as everything suddenly became much clearer.

Wade nodded his head in agreement to what his father had said.

"Yes the Lady Morgana is Christopher's mother, but that story is complicated to explain, Arthur and Morgana never married, the King refused to acknowledge Christopher as his grandson due to being a bastard, Morgana eventually wasmade a cast out by Uther and left Camelot leaving behind her baby to be cared for by his father and her maid Gwen, years later Arthur married his son's nurse maid and they had their own child Anya".

Merlin gradually began to understand Christopher and Anya more but still didn't understand what the story had to do with Wade.

There was a shrill cry from a near by roof of a house, Merlin looked up to see the owl from earlier watching him and Wade.

"It's alright, he's my guide" whispered Wade as he held his arm out for the owl to perch on.

The bird swooped down and perched gently on the young wizards arm.

"He watches out for me and protects me" said the young boy as he allowed his father to look at the owl closer.

"He was yours, but he always seemed to want to be around me for as long as I can imagine, so eventually you gave him to me" Wade said with a smirk.

Merlin returned the smirk "sounds about right, me and animals never did quite go together" Merlin whipped jokingly.

Wade smiled but the smile faded as soon as he remembered the story he was telling his father.

"You need to know the rest of the story....... Arthur ordered some of his men to fetch water to put the flames out but non of them moved, they were all obeying the King, the flames were getting closer to Arriana, smoke was billowing up and choking her.... then from the crowed someone with magic emerged, they said an incantation and the flames died the smoke disappeared and Arthur released her".

Merlin's eyes were fixed on the owl, his throat was dry and his eyes were stinging from the tears welled up in his eyes, he understood now.

"I used my magic to save her....... and you" Merlin choked as realisation sank in.

"Yes you used your magic in public and in front of Uther to save my mother and me".

The owl suddenly let out an echoing shrill screech and flew off making Wade spin around to follow the owls path of flight.

He followed the owl as it flew towards a dark shadow standing beside a wall.

Both Merlin and Wade watched as the shadow emerged and a woman stepped forwards.

She smiled at them both as she had the owl perched on her arm, she leaned into the owl and placed a soft kiss on it's head.

Her hair blowing fiercely in the wind she strolled towards them gracefully.

"Mother" Wade gushed as he bolted bolted for her, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You don't belong here Wade, this is not your time, you and the Pendragon children belong in your own time" the woman said sternly.

She sounded strict but Wade could hear the love and care in her voice, she was so young and so pretty.

Merlin observed the woman and could not help but wonder if now he knew his future, would it still be the same, would he still have Wade with this woman or would his path of destiny be changed now.

The woman gave Wade a piece of parchment with several lines of ancient words on it.

"You must gather the Pendragon children and return to the spot where you arrived at and at sunrise you must all chant these words to return to your own time" her voice authoritative, she reminded Merlin of his own mother, the way she was strict but full of love and cared only for the welfare of her child.

"Will everything be the same there?" Wade asked his voice shaking with fear.

The druid woman's eyes fell deep "yes" she replied to her son.

The boy choked back his tears "but I don't want it to be the same, I don't want you to be dead" he cried.

"Orick will protect you" she soothed "both of you".

"You will always have Orick and your father to guide you and protect you" she whispered into his ear softly.

Her eyes flitted to Merlin and she gave a sweet smile, Merlin felt his heart skip a beat, was that the smile he fell in love with.

"You will be an amazing father and warlock one day, but you still have a lot to learn".

Merlin stared silently, he had so many questions bouncing around his head.

But a voice deep inside himself told him not to ask, for a moment he thought it was the dragon but after a minute of wrestling with the voice he realised it was the voice of his conscience, it's best if you don't know, the voice said and the young wizard agreed.

The woman turned back to Wade and instructed him to gather the Pendragon children.

"Anya is sick though" Wade muttered with concern.

The druid woman assured the boy that Anya would be properly cared for when she was back in her own time.

Wade agreed with a wide smile and ran off to get the other two children.

Once Wade had gone the woman turned to Merlin and took a vile out of her pocket.

The wizard eyed the small vile for a moment, he was suspicious of it and the woman, what was in the vile?.

"Once the children have gone you must make sure Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and yourself take some of the potion" she said assertively.

Merlin cocked his brow "why?" he asked his voice full of suspicious that cut through the woman like a sharp cold blade.

"It is to help you forget about all of this, you know too much already Merlin to ever have this life, to have Wade you must forget about it all first" she replied softly her bright eyes searching the wizards face for the slightest sign that he believed her.

"For us to ever meet, fall in love and have Wade you must forget about the future, you can not change the future with what you know" she said sternly.

"But I could save you, stop Uther from killing you" Merlin snapped "surely you want to live and see your son grow up".

The woman dropped her head with sadness "Merlin please, it's not that simple" she cried.

The conversation was cut short by Wade arriving back with Christopher and Anya in tow.

They were closely followed by Arthur, Morgana and Gwen.

The druid quickly raised her hand and wiped away a couple of stray tears before anybody saw.

"We must go to the forest, to the spot where you arrived for this to work, to where the door way is" the woman insisted.

Everybody did as she said, suddenly everybody trusted and obeyed her, even Merlin.

He wanted things back to normal in Camelot, he wanted Wade to be safe back in his own time.

Once in the forest by the tree where Wade and Christopher arrived the woman went through the words on the parchment before advising the children to say their goodbyes.

Christopher and Anya hugged Arthur and Gwen, Gwen kissed both children lovingly and held onto Anya for so long that the druid woman was growing inpatient.

"It is almost sunrise, we must get ready to say the incantation" she said her voice demanding.

Arthur glared at the woman, he was not used to having people use that tone with him, only his father and then he would almost rebel against it every time.

Wade guided the Pendragon children to the spot, he and Christopher held on to the parchment with one hand each and onto Anya with the other.

Tear's filled Gwen's eyes as she waited for the sun to rise.

The druid woman waited patiently with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

At last the first signs of the sun broke over the horizon and gently illuminated the forest.

With a sweet, caring smile the woman encouraged the children to chant the incantation, she joined in her self, she knew she could not allow Merlin to use his magic yet so took it on her self to help the children.

There was a bright, blinding flash of pure white light that made everybody jump back and sheild their eyes.

When the light had vanished and everybody turned back to where the children were by the tree, they had gone.

"That's it then" sniffed Morgana.

Merlin clenched the vile tightly in his hand, he knew what he had to do, even if it meant forgetting everything.

He glanced around to see the druid woman but she had also gone.

He didn't know where, she had just vanished, Merlin took a deep breath before he slipped his arm around Morgana's back and followed the other's back to the town.

Merlin jolted awake,His face pale like crisp white snow on a fresh winter morning, He sprung upright in bed the room was light, when he woke it was usually still dark, this meant he was late and Arthur was going to kill him.

He turned to the table where he had left the vile, but there was nothing there, he was sure he had left it there last night, he had spent the whole day since the children had left to think and to plot away to sneak the potion in to Arthur's drink and Morgana's water.

The young wizard jumped out of bed and flung open the door sharply.

"Gaius, did I leave that vile down there?" he yelled to the old physician who was scrabbling around his workshop.

The old man stared up at him confused "what vile?" he replied.

Merlin stared at the floor, he was sure he had shown Gaius the vile even asked his advice on what he should do.

'Where was it' he thought to himself.

"The vile the druid woman gave me when the children were here" he yelled as he turned back into his room and once again set about trying to find it.

Gaius raised his brow in confusion "what children..... druid woman.. are you feeling alright Merlin?" the old man bellowed.

Merlin fell on to his bed, his head was spinning, he was so confused and ultimately felt like he was going insane.

What just happened?.


End file.
